izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendship
Zim had never considered in the few years he had been on Earth that he would befriend one of the inhabitants. He was positive he was going to make enemies, which he did, the Dib, Gaz-sibling, and his whole class of idiots. Though he had to admittedly applaud Ms. Bitters' harshness against the brats. So he did make enemies, he made allies with Gaz a year ago and she was gradually growing fond of him, which surprised yet delighted him. He hoped that one day she would come to her senses and agree to marry him as he had continually requested. Truth be told, he didn't really understand marriage. All he knew waas that it was two people who made a vow to each other to stay together forever. Zim had already made that vow in his Irken organ equivalent of a heart. It was strange the sudden feelings he had for the purple-haired little girl. He never seemed to take an interest in her before but like a light going off she stayed in Zim's mind obsessively. But that wasn't important right now. What was important was figuring out why, of all ''people, had Dib decided to invite Zim over for gaming on the video. He had ran that over in his mind instantly after he had asked him. He was his sworn enemy, never did enemies spend time together unless they were ripping each others guts out. It was confusing and mind-boggling for the Irken whose superior brain found itself inferior to the question. No matter what way you put it, Dib had invited Zim over and that was ''bad. Meanwhile at the Membrane household, Dib was pacing furiously in the hallway for Zim's arrival. It could be any moment now and he had to be ready for any surprises the alien had up his sleeves. He had after all threatened to skin him alive if he didn't agree to come and fix his computer. But Zim had been so shocked afterwards that he was afraid that in the slightest off chance he had scared Zim into hiding. There was no way, he had added quickly afterward, that Zim would be scared by mere words. Especially words from Dib's mouth. He never took the human serious yet this time he had stood there shaking like a twig in a hurricane then ran off with a short scream. Zim was odd but not that off so he hadn't expected that at all. It was a simple threat, even nonchalant. It's not like he could really skin Zim, he didn't have the right tools yet. But they were coming in the mail in about two weeks so soon it wouldn't be an empty threat but a real one and he planned to carry out an attempt to capture or lure the alien. It had seemed this hadn't fazed him or fazed him too much when it hit eight and still Zim hadn't appeared. He was getting frustrated. If he had to hunt down the stupid green idiot he would just to get his computer back. Wit his computer broken he couldn't download any collected data, he couldn't communicate with his fellow Swollen Eyeballs. Zim slowly walked across the street, nearing toward the two story house that housed his worst enemy. And he was heading for it, invited to it. Maybe it was a trap, he begun to thought, maybe the Dib was planning an attack he did say something about skinning him alive but that was not possible, especially with the feble tools he had. It was like a butterknife to Zim's skin. Only when Dib pushed down really hard did it hurt so he put an end to that right away. There were thousands more plans he could think of but the static of a security feild was becoming numbingly loud as he appproached the walkway to his doorstep. With a final deep breath Zim put on an irritated front and knocked harshly on the door. Inside Dib shot up from the couch and swung the door open. "You're late." he snapped viciously. "Too bad. Now let's get this over with. Another second with you is less valuable breathing space." Zim retorted. Dib stepped out of the way and allowed the Irken inside. Unlike his own house Dib's smelled of lavender and vanilla. Which was strange that Zim instantly knew the scent. "If you're checking out what that smell is, its the new air freshener Dad's assistant built in." Dib turned to Zim, looking amused. "Why would you think I would ever be interested in your stinking home?" Zim inquired harshly. "Because your antennae are lifting your wig." Dib smirked. Zim raised a non-existant eyebrow and held down his wig firmly, grunting in disdain at the boy. They climbed up the stairs in silence and walked into Dib's room which reeked of Poop Cola and old pizza opposed to the otherwise clean house. Scattered worn clothing was strewn across the floor along with mismatched boots and dirty socks. It was almost as disgusting as the inside of Gir's head. Zim was sure of it. Carefully "hopping rocks" around the room Zim finally made it to the computer alongside Dib who looked extra annoyed because of Zim's germaphobia. "Well take out your weird alien tools and fix it. I'll be sitting here. Just. Watching." Dib sat down in his chair. Something snapped in Zim's mind and he turned shaking in anger to Dib, "You invited Zim over to fix your junk!? You honestly think I have time out of my day to meddle with your contraptions!?" Dib crossed his arms, "So you're not going to fix it?" "No!" Zim spat, "Pah! To honestly think you were inviting me over." The alien stormed out of the room in fury, Dib sat surprised at his comment. "Wait. Wait!" he called after Zim who was almost making his way out. "What do you want now? I told you I'm not touching your inferior devices." Zim snarled, obviously furious about something. "You wanted me to invite you over didn't you?" Dib pointed a finger at him. "No! It sounded like you were." Zim shot back. "And ''you ''only hear the words you '''want '''to hear! Ha! You're mad because you thought I was inviting you over!" Dib laughed heartily, almost falling down the stairs. Zim clutched the door with a death grip, now he was laughing at him. Now it was war. The Irken ran and tackled Dib. They fell down the stairs together and Zim pinned Dib against the floor who was still laughing slightly. "That's wat you're mad about right? Right?" Dib said between chuckles. Zim hummed angrily and squeezed Dib's shoulder roughly, "I already told you why I'm angry. You invited me over to fix your stuff. I'm not your slave, Dib." "But that's not the real reason. I know why you're really mad, Zim. You wanted me to ask you to come to my house. For some... odd... reason.." Dib drifted off thinking about what he was saying. "Wait, if you.. wanted to come to my house... then that means... you want to be... friends!" he rolled around on the floor laughing ten times more louder. Zim wrinkled his nose space in disgust, trying to hide a thin blush of green across his cheeks, "Why would I want to befriend you?! You're a slime creature like the rest of them!" Dib sat up as Zim released him from under his grip, "Yeah, but I'm different and you know it. Admit it Zim you want us to be friends. Which is NEVER going to happen for the record." Zim rolled his eyes slightly, "You just don't get it." "No, Zim. No. You don't get it." Dib stopped laughing abruptly, "You want us to be friends unknowingly. You may not notice but I do. You call me Dib now for goodness sake. You just don't see it because all you see is yourself." Zim didn't expect a lecture on his conceitedness but he listened anyways. "You want someone else in that picture Zim. It's not Gaz, it's not that robot, it's me. You want me on your side." Zim blinked, dumbfounded, did he want the Dib on his side? No. "I've had enough of this, Dib! Im leaving and you can't stop me." Zim slammed the door after him and bolted down the dark street. Dib opened the door back up and called down to him, "Confess it Zim! You want me on your side! Don't hide it!" Zim gasped as he kept running, hands holding down his antennae. No. No. He didn't want him on his side. He wanted him... ''by ''his side. To Be Continued Category:ZADF Category:ZADE Category:Drama Category:Humor Category:Conflict Category:Hyperheart58's stories Category:HyperHearts58's pages Category:HyperHearts58